


Yewww...

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e12 Fence + Suitcase + Americium-241, Escape, Face Punching, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene S3E12 Bozer and Mac, a terrorist compound, a grenade and a toothpick
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Yewww...

‘Bozer, I will distract them and you grab the flash drive, and we will meet by the car, OK?’

Bozer nods, Mac is still fiddling with some kitchen appliances and cleaning agents and then he looks at Bozer who nods that he is ready. Mac throws whatever he made and with a flash and a lot of smoke, Bozer runs for the room where he grabs the flash drive out of the computer. Without looking back he makes his way back to the SUV where a small army awaits him with their guns pointed at him.

‘Come out and surrender before I show you what I do with men who steel from me!’

A menacing man with a large hunting knife walks up to Bozer while another one grabs his right hand and pulls it out.

‘Hey, no need to be so rough, I get the picture.’ Bozer snaps.

‘You really want to test me?’

‘Mac! Stay away!

The knife is lowered…

If it would be Jack, Mac would have a plan, because Jack almost knows what Mac is planning before Mac does, but working with Bozer is new and they are not in sync like he is with Jack. They will get there, but the years he worked with Jack almost made them connected at the hip.

‘Alright, let him go.’

Mac steps out of the bushes with his hands raised, ‘no need for drastic measures.’

The men grab him and push them both back to the compound. Once they are brought into one of the empty rooms, Mac immediately takes the first hit to the face. It makes his eyes water and he shakes his head to try and clear it.

‘What you do that for?’ Bozer squeals.

‘Where is it?’ the leader asks.

‘Where is what?’

It earns Mac a punch to the stomach and when he bends over, a knee in the face. He is roughly grabbed by the collar and pulled back upwards. Why did he think he could get away with Jack’s role in their relationship. Jack always makes it look so easy.

‘Where is the map?’

Mac is still panting and the man looks at Bozer.

‘Is that the best you can do, sucker punch me?’ Mac provokes. He needs to keep the attention of the leader to himself. The uppercut to the face makes him grunt. How does Jack do it? But he has to protect his roommate, so if the guy is busy with him, he can’t work Bozer over.

‘I am not going to ask you again, where is the map?’

‘We don´t have it.’ He laughs.

With the next hit, he can´t contain the groan. This one was bad, Mac feels with his tongue if there are any teeth loose. It appears he was lucky again. His face hurts and he will have some spectacular bruising when they are home.

‘I'm not gonna ask you again. Where is the map?’

‘See, you already said that you weren't gonna ask again the last time that you asked again.’

Mac grunts when he is hit again. It is a mystery how Jack does this, he always makes it look so easy. He needs to ask next time they train in the Phoenix gym.

The terrorist turns to Bozer, ‘You look smarter than your friend.’

‘I mean, I would never say that. I mean, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.’

‘Shut up. Where is the map?!’

‘All right, all right. Hold on. Calm down. Let me ask you a better question. How many grenades were on your vest a second ago? Cause I counted three, but now I only see two.’

‘What my very smart friend is trying to say is let us go or no one leaves this room alive.’

‘Damn straight.’ Bozer replies smug.

The leader runs without another word and his goons soon realize their leader left them with a pulled grenade. Taking no chances, they too run. And as quick as that, they are alone.

‘Hey, good work, Boze. Now put the pin back in there and let's get out of...’

Bozer drops to the floor and starts frantically looking around.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Oh, no. I think I lost the pin.’

Mac can’t believe what he is hearing.

‘You what?’

Bozer is on his belly on the floor looking down the drain.

‘Yup, it's gone. I think it fell into that drain. But you can do something, right?’

‘Uh...’

‘What do you mean, "Uh"?’

Mac takes a breath and sighs.

‘What?’

_Ew. Don't touch it. I know. But wood is a very versatile material. It's got a high tensile strength, meaning it's difficult to pull apart, and it's got a high compressive strength, so it won't break when you put pressure on it._

Mac carefully picks up the used toothpick from the floor, making a face.

‘That actually gonna work?’

_Probably not, because wood doesn't have a high shear strength, which is a material's ability to resist two forces pushing in opposite directions, like scissors, or say, a grenade trigger switch._

Mac sighs again, ‘How fast can you get to the door?’

‘Do I have any other options?’

‘Hold your hand on that all day.’

‘But my hand's already cramping. And you already know my family got a history of arthritis.’ Bozer whines.

‘Then this is our only option. This should buy us some extra seconds. Now, roll it to the end of the room, and then we run. Fast. Okay. On three. One, two, three!’  
  


Bozer tosses the grenade in the toilet bowl and they both run out the door. Behind them the toilet explodes with a loud bang but they are out of the room, protected by the wall. Bozer stares wide eyed at Mac.

‘We got to go, we are not out of the woods yet. Let’s go!’ Mac encourages Bozer who stops once he is out of the building. Dragging Bozer with him, they make it to one of the cars.

‘You drive,’ he calls out to Bozer.

His head is pounding and his vision is blurry, he is not sure if it would be wise for him to drive at this moment. Definitely concussed.

‘We are still able to make exfil, so step on it’, Mac grunts.

Bozer speeds away, and Mac looks behind them but it doesn´t appear that they are being followed. Mac’s ears ring and his back stings but they are lucky they made it out of there.

‘Are you OK Bozer?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, my ears ring a bit.’

‘That is normal, it will pass.’

‘I know, you OK?’

‘I’m fine.’

Bozer drives them to the rendezvous point with the helicopter and the moment the pilot sees them, he starts the engine. Ducking their heads, they approach the chopper and quickly get in. The crew member closes the door while they fasten their seat belts while they depart.

The crew member takes out the first aid kit and starts taking out stuff.

‘I’m not hurt.’ Bozer states, checking himself over.

‘No, but Mac is.’ He smiles when Mac groans closing his eyes.

Bozer looks a bit shocked at Mac, who tries to smile it off.

‘Why didn´t you say anything?’

Mac opens his eyes again and looks at Bozer, ‘You needed your attention for driving and it isn´t that bad.’

‘Define bad, Mac.’ Bozer sounds a bit hysterical.

The man checks Mac’s pupils and gives an encouraging smiles, ‘definitely concussed.’

‘Yeah, getting punched in the face a couple of times will do that to a guy.’ Mac groans around a bout of nausea.

The man hands him a cardboard kidney bowl which Mac accepts without any remark. He can see it doesn´t reassure Bozer, but he starts to feel like crap now that the adrenaline is fading from his body.

‘You also have some shrapnel in your back, but I’m not going to poke you during the flight, we will wait until we’re back at base.’

The man taps some gauze over the wound and hands Mac a pain killer, which he accepts, washing it away with the bottle of water he is handed. The combination fatigue, concussion and engine vibration have him doze off almost immediately. Which is enough of a sign for Bozer to know Mac is worse of then he made him believe. He will need to ask Jack what signs to be on the lookout for if he wants to prevent this in the future. But for now he will join Mac and he closes his eyes.


End file.
